kar0lfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Legends of Chima: 2014
Zwierzęta Plemię Lwów Lavertus Lew-wojownik spotkany przez naszych bohaterów na Pustkowiach, który wiele lat temu został wygnany przez swoje plemię. Życie w izolacji sprawiło, że zachowuje się dziwnie i bywa kapryśny, ale w sumie to całkiem porządny gość — a w dodatku świetnie zna się na sztuce przetrwania! Laval Laval, książę plemienia Lwów, był kiedyś niezwykle krnąbrny i dbał przede wszystkim o własne rozrywki. Bitwy o CHI sprawiły jednak, że trochę dorósł. Książę nadal kocha przygody i zabawę, ale teraz zdaje sobie już sprawę ze swoich obowiązków i odpowiedzialności, jaka na nim ciąży, Świadczy o tym choćby okazana gotowość, by zapomnieć o przeszłości i zjednoczyć się z Craggerem w walce ze wspólnym wrogiem. Laval został przywódcą grupy pojednanych bohaterów, a odpowiedzialność za krainę Chima spoczęła na jego ramionach. Plemię Nietoperzy Blista Najsilniejszy wojownik z plemienia nietoperzy, który jednak woli płatać figle, niż brać udział w walce! Najlepiej myśli mu się do góry nogami i nierzadko nawet w środku bitwy zawisa głową w dół! Braptor Jest równie ślepy jak reszta plemienia nietoperzy, więc ciągle na coś wpada! Ma jednak doskonały słuch i często przyłącza się do rozmów, które toczą się kilka kilometrów dalej! Plemię Nosorożców Rogon Rogon uwielbia kamienie i jest niesamowicie silny, choć niezbyt rozgarnięty. Nawet nie zauważył, że Eris coś do niego czuje! Gdy zbliży się do legendarnego nosorożca, do głowy nagle przychodzi mu mnóstwo wspaniałych pomysłów — które jednak ulatują, gdy tylko się oddali... Rinona Może i nosorożce nie słyną z wysokiej inteligencji, ale dziewczyny są całkiem bystre! Rinona również! Często jeździ na gapę Miotaczem skał Rogona, żeby go pilnować… I żeby nie przegapić niczego ciekawego! Plemię Skorpionów Scorm Król skorpionów jest równie nikczemny, co niecierpliwy, wybuchowy i skłonny do dramatyzowania. Chciałby wszystkim rządzić — JUŻ! TERAZ! OD RAZU! Swoich poddanych kontroluje za pomocą hipnotycznego żądła oraz antypatycznego charakteru! Scutter Ten przerośnięty skorpion tratujący wszystko na swojej drodze ma ogromne mięśnie, ale niewielki móżdżek! Scolder Skorpiony niezbyt cenią sobie inteligencję, ale Scolder jest nieco bystrzejszy od większości z nich. Dzięki temu cieszy się pozycją drugiego najważniejszego skorpiona w plemieniu! Plemię Pająków Sparacon Najwyższy rangą żołnierz z plemienia pająków — oschły, przebiegły i nieugięty! Co też siedzi w jego głowie z ośmiorgiem oczu? Lepiej nie wiedzieć! Sparratus Zazdrości żołnierzom ich dodatkowych kończyn i nieustannie ćwiczy tkanie swoich pajęczych sieci. Niestety nie wyrośnie mu już ani jedna noga więcej! Spinlyn Próżna królowa pająków wierzy, że „piękno to władza” — i właśnie dlatego została królową. Jej urodą zachwycają się jednak tylko pająki. Każdy inny ze wstrętem odwraca wzrok! Plemię Krokodyli Cragger Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia kontroli nad CHI z całej krainy Chima Cragger ponownie zaczął przyjaźnić się z Lavalem. Zawarli sojusz mający na celu ochronienie CHI przed wrogiem z Krain Zewnętrznych, ale nie wszystko idzie gładko. Cragger musi bardzo się starać, aby odzyskać zaufanie dawnego przyjaciela, a jednocześnie próbuje znaleźć swojego zaginionego ojca — Króla Crominusa. Krokodyl ma nadzieję, że kiedy ta misja się zakończy, wszyscy zapomną o przeszłości, a on i Laval znów będą się przyjaźnić tak jak dawniej. Plemię Kruków Razar Najważniejszą osobą w życiu Razara zawsze był Razar. Nigdy nie wyświadczył nikomu żadnej bezinteresownej przysługi. Dlaczego więc razem z Lavalem, Craggerem, Eris i innymi wybrał się w niebezpieczną podróż do Krain Zewnętrznych, ryzykując swoje życie podczas misji służącej ochronie źródła CHI? To proste. Sprytnie sobie wykalkulował, że jeśli Skorpiony, Pająki i Nietoperze odniosą zwycięstwo, to już nikt nigdy na nikim niczego nie zarobi. Teraz Razar zachowuje się szlachetnie i dokonuje odważnych czynów, nie prosząc o nic w zamian — cały czas myśli przy tym jednak o wszystkich interesach, które uda mu się zrobić po zakończeniu tej misji. Bronie